1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe used in an ultrasonic treatment device such as an ultrasonic suction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-27809 has disclosed an ultrasonic treatment device to conduct an ultrasonic suction as one treatment. This ultrasonic treatment device includes an ultrasonic probe which is configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction toward a distal direction. The ultrasonic suction is conducted by using a distal face of the ultrasonically vibrating ultrasonic probe, and conducted by using a physical phenomenon known as a cavitation. More specifically, since the ultrasonic probe performs tens of thousands of high-velocity vibrations per second by an ultrasonic vibration, a pressure periodically varies in the vicinity of the distal face of the ultrasonic probe. When the pressure in the vicinity of the distal face is lower than the saturated vapor pressure for only a short time due to a pressure variation, small air bubbles (cavities) are generated in a liquid within a body cavity or in a liquid supplied from the ultrasonic treatment device to the vicinity of a treatment position of a living tissue. The generated air bubbles disappear due to a force that acts when the pressure in the vicinity of the distal face increases (compression). The above-described physical phenomenon is called a cavitation. An inelastic living tissue such as a hepatic cell is shattered and emulsified by an impact energy when the air bubbles disappear. A suction path passes through an inside of the ultrasonic probe from a proximal end to a distal end. The shattered and emulsified living tissue is suctioned and collected from a suction opening at the distal end of the ultrasonic probe through the suction path. The above-described functions are continued to resect the living tissue. In this case, an elastic living tissue such as a blood vessel absorbs the impact and is therefore not easily shattered, so that living tissues are selectively shattered. Since the suction path passes from the proximal end to the distal end (i.e., over the entire length in axially parallel directions which are parallel to a longitudinal axis) in this ultrasonic probe, the ultrasonic probe is cylindrically formed.
Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2012/118018 has also disclosed an ultrasonic probe which is configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction toward a distal direction. This ultrasonic treatment device includes a probe body in which a groove portion is formed. The groove portion is depressed toward a first perpendicular direction perpendicular to a longitudinal axis (axially parallel directions), and is open toward a second perpendicular direction opposite to the first perpendicular direction. The groove portion is formed in the probe body in a shorter time and at lower cost than when a columnar member is perforated. Thus, the ultrasonic probe provided with the probe body in which the groove portion is formed is higher in working efficiency during manufacture and lower in manufacturing costs than the ultrasonic probe which is cylindrically formed over the entire length in the axially parallel directions.